


Uncomfortable Conversations

by Starfleet_Command_Unit_Bi



Category: Ocean's Eight
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 20:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfleet_Command_Unit_Bi/pseuds/Starfleet_Command_Unit_Bi
Summary: Lou finds herself having to answer some questions when her daughter talks about her confusion with the game Happy Families





	Uncomfortable Conversations

“Mummy,” Dani said quietly as they ate breakfast. Lou looked up from her pancakes. “We were playing a game at school yesterday and I got confused.”

“What was the game, babygirl?” Lou asked.

“Um, Happy Families. We had to collect cards to make a family. So I made one like our family, with you and mummy and me, but they said that that’s wrong. Because they said I was supposed to have a brother. But we don’t have a brother and some of the other kids don’t and I don’t need a daddy because I have two mummies. So I don’t get why I was wrong.”

It was a conversation Lou always knew was coming. The world was better than when she first came out as a young teenager, but it still wasn’t enough. Her and Debbie had talked about what they would say to Dani when she asked. Didn’t make it any easier.

“You see, babygirl, our family is a little bit different and not just because of all of your aunts. A lot of people aren’t like me and mummy. Lots of girls fall in love with boys and lots of boys fall in love with girls. Most people think that’s normal so they don’t think that having two mummies or daddies is normal. So they don’t include us.”

“That’s dumb,” Dani said, taking a maple syrup soaked bite of pancakes. Lou almost laughed from how anti-climatic it all was. “Should I tell my teacher?”

“If you want to, babygirl. Why don’t you eat up your pancakes and we’ll finish your homework together? Then we can play some really fun games. You can pick whatever you want, within reason. None of Auntie Constance’s games; you’re still too young.”

“I’m four! I’m big enough!”

“Eat up, babygirl.”

Lou checked her phone for messages whilst Dani finished. There were three messages from Debbie, all worrying about how they were by themselves to which she replied immediately with a picture of their daughter. Another from Tammy about how her and the kids were coming over next week, one from Constance about research for a video she was planning to film and some pictures from Rose’s most recent show.

“Mummy, I’m done! I’m gonna go and get my books and pencils!”

“You do that.”

It was strange, sometimes, realising she was a married woman with a daughter-especially looking back on her life. But she wouldn’t change it for the world. With all of their money, they were able to have Dani being half of them and no one else’s, Lou could appreciate all of the science stuff people talked about on the news when learning about that. Debbie’s dark hair, Lou’s blue eyes, and everything else parents could spend forever focusing on. They almost had several times.

“I have my things, mummy. Are you ready?”

“Of course, babygirl. Anything for you.”

Dani’s homework was easy to work through, she was four, and soon they were setting up to play games. Tammy had strongly suggested, so as not to concern Dani’s teachers, to not teach her games like poker and roulette but games as simple as Go Fish were okay. Lou loved moments like this. Dani would most likely never have to work a day in her life but her and Debbie wanted her to learn about their ‘jobs’. It was the Ocean way of life.

“Mummy, when is mummy coming home?”

“Soon babygirl, I promise. She just needs to sort some things out with Auntie Amita in Paris. Do you remember where Paris is?”

“The Capital of France. I miss mummy.”

“I miss her to. Lots and lots. But remember, when she gets back we can give her all the hugs and kisses we want,” Lou reassured, cradling her daughter’s cheek. “She misses you as well. I sent a picture of you with your pancakes and she told me just how much.”

“Ohay!” Danu cheered before focusing on the cards in her hands. “Do you have any … fours?”

“Go fish.”

They played for hours and Lou was proud of how many times Dani won. It was mostly a game of luck but still needed some strategy. In a couple of decades, the rest of the world wouldn’t know what hit it, especially with Tammy’s kids learning the tricks of the trade as well. After lunch, Dani took a nap, snuggled against Lou with a heavy blanket around them both. The house was still pretty hard to heat, since those things never changed. 

“Mummy?”

“Yeah, babygirl?”

“Why do the other kids have a mummy and a daddy? I’m the only one with two mummies and the other kids say it’s weird,” Dani asked, her voice was small and quiet and full of sleep. “I don’t get why.”

“Some people don’t understand it and when they don’t understand something, they decide they don’t like it. Like Aunt Rose and maths. So when they decide they don’t like it, they tell their kids not to like it. And that’s why the other kids think it’s weird,” Lou explained patiently. “But we’re not weird, We’re just a bit different. And we love you so, so much.”

Dani placed a soft, innocent kiss to Lou’s cheek before settling back to sleep. She would never get over how easily her daughter could fall asleep. Her and Debbie took hours even when they weren’t trying to distract the other. She couldn’t remember falling asleep that easily as a child but with her childhood it made sense. It was a life she had promised to never let Dani experience. 

“Anyone home?” Daphne called as she walked in before noticing Lou and Dani who was still asleep. “Oh, she’s so lovely. Just look at her. So tiny!”

“Tiny and asleep,” Lou pointed out, drawing Dani closer on instinct. “How have you been Daphne? Back earlier than I expected. We thought you’d be back with Debbie and Amita.”

“Rose didn’t need any help finishing up the show so I came back to see my favourite niece a few days early,” she said. “How has she been with Debbie gone? It’s the first time you’ve been apart more than a few hours, isn’t it?”

“A few tears but she’s coping well. Dani’s doing okay too.”

At the sound of Daphne’s laughter, Dani lifted her head from sleep curiously. She grinned when she saw one of her aunts opposite her on the sofa and scrambled over to get a hug, For the next two hours the actress-turned -director fussed over her niece with hugs and games whilst Lou had some time to herself. Of course the first thing she did was call her wife. 

“Hey, babe,” Debbie greeted, her voice crackly over the long distance. “Everything okay back home? Is Dani alright? Are you okay?”

“We’re both fine, Debs,” Lou said. “Daphne came home early and they’re playing Connect Four at the moment. Our little girl has a hidden talent, it seems. What about you? Is Amita alright with her … issue?”

“False alarm. Next plane back is tomorrow morning so we’ll be home soon. I’ve missed you, Lou. I’ve really, really missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too. Lots and lots, Debs.”

“Had a lot of fun with Dani, huh?” she teased before turning serious. “Is she okay? Does she, um, does she miss … me?”

“So much, babe. She’s been asking me how long until you come home at least three times a day. You’re her mummy, just like me, and she loves you so much. I promise you, Debs, she loves you so much. Oh, and on the whole mummie thing, Dani was playing Happy Families at school yesterday and got a bit confused.”

“Noe one was mean to her, were they? Debbie asked, going into protective mother mode. Lou found it adorable. 

“Like I said, she was a bit confused and some of the kids found it weird but she’s okay. Maybe we’ll talk to the teacher to have her explain it to the rest of them if it does cause a problem. It’s fine, babe, she was just confused. All better now and player with her Auntie Daphne.”

“Alright. I’ll call you tonight. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Lou stared at the background on her phone. It was taken on the day Dani had been born with Debbie holding her as close as she could. Lou was in the hospital bed with them, gazing at the little pink bundle and with her arms wrapped around Debbie. Tammy had taken it, the first one to arrive at the hospital after the news had broken on the group chat, and there was a printed out and framed version in their bedroom. 

It was strange, knowing that this was her whole life now. They hadn’t done a proper job in almost a year, only the occasional steal and Lou kept her nightclub running the way that it always had been, but neither of the two woman felt any urge to keep going. Maybe when Dani grew up and, possibly, became more interested in the criminal world her entire family operated in.

But that would be another story.


End file.
